Masrani CEO's Blog
This article lists all the "blog posts" made by Masrani Global Corporation CEO Simon Masrani that appeared on the media page of masraniglobal.com. June 2015 It's been a long time coming but finally I can update my blog. So many of the endeavors we are preparing behind the scenes here at Masrani have now entered new stages of development. This has freed up my schedule to finally fly down to visit Jurassic World and oversee our latest attraction opening in July: the Indominus rex. The last year has been very busy for me so I regrettably haven't been able to oversee the development behind this new dinosaur. However the scientists at Jurassic World are a truly awe-inspiring group of people and have brought us unforgettable experiences since 2005. I'm sure the Indominus will be another worthy addition to our ever-growing prehistoric population on Nublar. I'm also certain that I'll be able to understand how our public will react to the Indominus as I will personally see it for the first time so close to its release. I admit it's been a while since I have had the privilege to experience something like this with fresh eyes. Not long now! Our investors will want to keep a close eye on our progress over the next six months as we hope the Indominus will prove to be our biggest showstopper to date. As many of you are aware our goals are never finite. Here at Masrani we're always looking to develop the latest concepts to break through potential misconceptions in this ever changing world we live in. So now the time had come to prove just that. Simon P.S. I should hopefully have time to personally meet some of you at Jurassic World upon my visit. I'll try my best to experience the park with those we're aiming to educate and entertain. See you very soon! March 2015 So the celebrations have settled down here in Shanghai and what a fantastic way to begin the year: Masrani has boosted the funding behind InGen, we’ve got something incredibly exciting happening with Masrani Oil (more news on that soon), and we announced Jurassic World's exciting new attraction -- the Indominus rex. 2015 is already off with a bang! I will be heading to London this month to attend IventiCon 2015, which promises to show off some big game changers, mainly from the virtual reality crowd. VR has the ability to reinvent our daily lives, when we have the ability to enter 3D worlds, like computer games, the mind opens itself to all sorts of possible futures. For Masrani we’re looking to create the first VR "web structure", a virtual playground that anyone connected to the internet can explore. Imagine your social networking webpage becoming an entire custom built structure someone could walk into, and hang out in. Our minds over at Tatsuo Technology believe we have the ability to make this possible within the next five years. I envision that Masrani Global will be at the forefront entering this brave new world. We’re already laying out plans to have a VR tour of Jurassic World, for those unable to travel to Isla Nublar. Obviously it will have its limitations, but it would share the wonder of our amazing theme park with those who have yet to experience it. For those who will be attending IventiCon, Masrani will be situated in the central showroom with some special surprises on hand like our highly anticipated Tanius 7 smart phone from Mascom! We hope to see many faces there. Simon Januray 2015 Welcome to 2015! I hope everyone celebrated the new year with open arms. Here in Shanghai, we are a little over a month away from reigning in the Chinese new year, but it was exciting to finally see the arrival of what will become such a pivotal period in our company's history. Today at Masrani, we have a fantastic announcement to make. Over the last three years, the brilliant minds at InGen, lead by the great visionary Dr. Henry Wu, have brought us a new attraction for Jurassic World–the likes of which have never been seen before. While I cannot reveal any important information behind its creation at this time, I can reveal the title of our finest endeavor: the Indominus Rex. The name means fierce and untamable, it is one of fascinating design and a product of our important foray into the future of science. The new attraction is set for a release in mid-June and is the result of three decades of crucial and integral research into genetic technology. We are all proud of this and cannot express our excitement enough to show you the Indominus in all of its glory. Simon December 2014 It's December and we're already at the end of the year. I am extremely proud of everyone at Masrani — 2014 has seen our company rise to new heights. Thank you again to everyone who has made this year possible. I'd like to take this opportunity to talk about 2015, as next year promises to be our most innovative yet. Our team at Mascom will launch "Ervic", a weather satellite built with a lifespan of 35 years (the longest in history). Thanks to the brilliant minds over at Tatsuo Technology, "Ervic" will redefine the future of the satellite as we know it. Our focus for this project is to limit the amount of objects in orbit around the globe, and work on having self-updating systems that will adapt to shifting technologies back on Earth. Fingers are crossed for "Ervic." #GoodbyeGlinda #HelloErvic Our scientists at InGen are finalizing their work on a new attraction coming to Jurassic World this June. I would love to share more on this bold step forward in genetics, but here at Masrani we like surprises. For now, I'll just say this: no one has ever seen anything like it, and our investors will see the park advance to even higher levels of profitability over the coming decade. I'll be spending the Christmas period in Shanghai to oversee the renovation of our corporate offices there — and I may even stay until February 19th to ring in the New Year! A personal curiosity as I've never spent new years in China before. I've heard it’s quite the event. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! November 2014 November is here and it's been another amazing month for Masrani. We left our mark at this years IventiCon with our prototype XL5 wind turbines, which gathered huge media attention pushing the project forward into phase two. Our great minds over at Aerospace Dynamix worked for months on end bringing the project to life. 2016 will be a year for the books! Working closely with the young minds at Aerospace Dynamix reminded me of how lucky we are finding graduates who surprise us with their visions. Every day I meet young inspiring people who offer up unique ideas they believe will benefit our everyday lives. Those who change my view of our world, and those I see potential in, I note down. Masrani is a company that is changing every day and for myself I look to change my opinions from the moment I wake up, to the moment I sleep. I remember those who leave their mark because I believe that every life-changing idea deserves to have its time in the spot light, and I’d like Masrani to provide that light for them. ...and it doesn’t just end there. Our already established teams break new ground every month bringing fresh concepts to the table. I can’t say too much but one idea has been brewing for a number of years now and recently it’s become a reality. Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait for that one. Category:Masrani Global Corporation